


i can't help it i'm falling for you

by wonderstruckk



Series: spotify au series [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Spotify AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckk/pseuds/wonderstruckk
Summary: how chloe beale met the love of her life through spotify.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: spotify au series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688701
Comments: 22
Kudos: 217





	i can't help it i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang! sorry it's not a new chapters for 'devil in me'; i needed a little break from something intense, and thought i'd sharpen my skills with something fluffy. 
> 
> all the playlists featured are actual playlists and they SHOULD be linked in the text if you wanna check them out! i'm a big music person, so naturally, i loved making them! 
> 
> i'm off to bed bc it's 4 am where i'm at right now but enjoy!!

Chloe’s always been pretty happy-go-lucky. That’s what her dad’s said for as long as she can remember. _“My daughter Chloe, she’s the most happy-go-lucky kid I’ve ever met.”_ It sticks well into her high school years, even after she’s through with puberty and climbing the social pyramid. She’s never had trouble making friends; it’s no surprise when she graduates having been on the cheer squad for four years, a part of the choir, treasurer of student council, _and_ a straight-A student. She likes to be busy. It makes her happy.

She stays pretty mellow through college, too. She joins the Barden Bellas by chance, at the persuasion of her roommate, Aubrey, who she’s quickly become best friends with. It seems like the greatest accomplishment to be invited to join. Even though the older girls are kind of uptight and bitchy, Chloe doesn’t mind. She _is_ happy-go-lucky, after all, and she gets to sing and dance with a group of really talented women, so she can’t complain. 

By the time junior year rolls around, she and Aubrey are in line to be co-captains of the Bellas, and she’s in a committed relationship with this really sweet guy named Tom, who she’s been dating for over a year now. Things seem to be going pretty great, despite the fact that Alice and the other girls are meaner than ever. 

Aubrey’s always on edge from the pressure to place at ICCAs; she’s the youngest Bella to have a solo and Alice doesn’t spare her from her constant criticism. But again, Chloe doesn’t mind; it’s just Bree being Bree, after all. She’s able to look past it because for every time that Aubrey snaps at her from frustration, there’s a thousand other good moments between the two of them that more than make up for it.

She’s happy-go-lucky, after all. 

But then things start to crumble a bit. She catches Tom sleeping with Baloney Barb, and when she confronts him, he breaks up with her, simply saying, _“It just wasn’t working anymore, Chlo”_. 

Shit _really_ hits the fan when she gets a text from her Dad informing her that he and her mother are getting a divorce (I mean, c’mon, a text!? Really!?). 

She’s not sure how she stumbles upon it, really. She’s sad and the only thing that she really has now is a quart of Ben & Jerry’s Cherry Garcia and Spotify. It starts as just her toying around, really. She’s bored at two a.m. and none of her music seems to really hit the spot. 

Off a whim, she just types the words ‘sad’ into the search bar, and scrolls through an endless array of sad playlists before randomly landing on one. She hits shuffle, humming thoughtfully as a song she doesn’t recognize comes up.

 _"Galapagos" by the Smashing Pumpkins,_ she reads, humming in curiosity.

Grunge isn’t really her scene; it’s too dark and depressing, in her opinion. She usually prefers something more upbeat like Christina or the Spice Girls. But then again, these are dark and depressing times, so she continues listening, realizing that it’s really not that bad. 

It switches to the next song- "Navy Blue" by The Story So Far -and Chloe is appalled by how much she relates to the lyrics. Her head is spinning as she scrolls through the remainder of the (sadly) short playlist. 

  * "Love" by Daughter


  * "Cannonball" by Damien Rice


  * "All Alright" by fun.


  * "Hearts a Mess" by Gotye


  * "i hate u, i love u" by gnash


  * "All That I Really Wanted" by Manchester Orchestra



She doesn’t recognize any of these songs, but it makes it more appealing, like she's just unearthed buried treasure. She eagerly anticipates each song, listening to the lyrics thoughtfully. She cries a little when it starts over with the Smashing Pumpkins song again, almost sad that there’s nothing new left.

Chloe falls asleep somewhere near the middle; she’s not sure what time it is by then, she’s so absorbed and moved by the music. The next three days, it’s all she listens to, those eight songs on repeat, her own personal gospel. She feels as though whoever created the playlist really got her without having ever met her _at all_ , and that’s what keeps her coming back.

By day four, she finds her pointer finger hovering over the profile name listed underneath the playlist title. Her eyes nearly bulge out of her when she arrives at @bmitch’s profile. It’s _filled_ with playlists, one for almost every mood. 

Mesmerized, Chloe scrolls towards the way bottom of the list, clicking through every last playlist. Some of them have _thousands_ of songs in them, but others are just as short as the one she had been listening to (it’s called [‘i hope this makes u sad’](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/16HBA3TzBeBwVv1cQG0z0E?si=IE7doWO9R4iuiVjItP6P8Q), she realizes, not having really glanced at the title much). 

She follows one titled [‘happiness is a warm gun’](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/740CfT4AT85ydb5M1XMmff?si=BvTNsl9GRxqxAFGjRKzK6w) because it has a Beatles reference, and that reminds her of her dad, but that is the only song that she recognizes. This playlist is a little longer than the other one, but not by much. 

After listening to this one the whole way through a couple times through, she determines that "Celeste" by Ezra Vine and "Wait for Me" by Kings of Leon are her favorites. 

There’s another one that she likes called ‘kitchen dancing’, simply because of the title. It has a few popular songs that she already knows and enjoys, but the indie rap songs are what really perplex her. There’s something about the craft behind them that really stands out.

“Are you good, Chlo?” Aubrey asks her as she bee-bopping to one of @bmitch’s other playlists with her headphones on, sprawled across the living room floor in the Bellas house (she doesn’t remember which one, honestly there are so many that they’ve all kind of mushed together; not that she really minds, they’re all very very good). 

“Huh?” she asks, pulling her headphones off and looking up from the book that’s reading. 

“I asked if you were okay,” Aubrey repeats, standing above her with her hands on her hips in a way that seems condescending, despite the fact Aubrey isn’t even mad at her or anything; it’s just how she stands. 

“I’m fine,” Chloe says hesitantly, forcing a smile in an attempt to reassure her friend. “Why do you ask?”

Aubrey eyes her suspiciously.

“Nothing,” she concedes. “You’ve just been really weird lately. I mean, granted, I know it’s been a really hard week for you, Chlo, but you’ve been oddly...copacetic for someone who’s life just fell apart?”

“I’m really fine, Bree,” Chloe insists. “Honestly, I don’t really miss Tom much; he was kind of a douchebag.”

Her parents, well, that still kind of stings a little, but she’s not about to admit that out loud to Aubrey; she’s already got enough on her plate, after all.

Aubrey lets out a defeated sigh, relaxing her posture. 

“Well, I’m going to go to bed,” she announces. “But if you ever need to talk, Chlo, I’m always here for you.”

Chloe smiles and nods, though her attention is drawn to the music that she can hear blasting from her headphones, which are still resting in her hands.

“G’night,” she calls out softly as Aubrey walks away.

She waits until Aubrey’s disappeared around the corner before pulling the headphones back over her head.

* * *

Whoever @bmitch is, Chloe’s pretty sure that she’s in love with him. He seems to just _get_ her without really trying. She spends the night fantasizing about what @bmitch looks like and what he’s like. She drifts to sleep picturing a tall, skinny boy with freckles and a beanie (it just seems like that’s what he would look like, based on his music, after all). 

The curiosity starts to kill her after a while. Chloe spends every day concocting a new scenario in her head of her stumbling across @bmitch. In one scenario, they run into each other on the quad; he’s the same tall, skinny freckled boy with the beanie, sitting under the shade of her favorite tree with big headphones on over his ears. In another, she’s out at the bar with Bree, and when she goes to look for the bathroom, she bumps into him by accident. It consumes all of her time. 

Her eyes brighten with excitement when she wakes up one morning and @bmitch has _another_ playlist up. This one is just called ‘wow’. 

A blush draws to her face once she sees what’s on it. This is very clearly a _sex_ playlist. There’s _a lot_ of the Weeknd and Alina Baraz (she didn’t realize that @bmitch even _knew_ who they were, especially the Weeknd, being as mainstream as he is). 

Chloe immediately clicks away, unable to bring herself to even listen to it. Instead, she clicks back onto [‘kitchen dancing’](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2F9G28m0BpubEnVlEmweVP?si=OgAfOSP2TbuFH82h9BnK7A), and hums along to Calvin Harris’s “Slide” as she dances around the kitchen, making herself some coffee for breakfast.

She ignores the annoyed glare that Alice sends her, and the confused looks of the other Bellas; no one can ruin her mood at this point.

* * *

A month has passed by the time her curiosity finally gets the best of her, and she decides that she _must_ find @bmitch. Whoever it is, she decides, is someone that she wants to meet. She feels like she knows him already; his playlists are already so personal that it’s almost like looking inside of his soul.

And so the search begins. Part of her curses Spotify for not having a private messaging system. He’s a hipster, she feels, so she immediately goes to Instagram (must hipsters have an Instagram, right?). She types in ‘bmitch’ on the search bar to no avail; there are _millions_ of results. 

She starts skimming through every one, but none of them seem like someone who would listen to that kind of music. Most of the results for ‘bmitch’ are douchebaggy looking sports bros or frat boys like Tom; not people capable of the depth of @bmitch’s playlists.

Chloe gives up after a couple hours, deciding that it’s probably a lost cause. 

* * *

She gets the brilliant idea to check through his ‘followed’ after she helps Gretchen, one of the other girls, Instagram stalk her boyfriend’s exes. Most of the people that @bmitch follows are artists. There’s only one person that isn’t a famous musician called @jedimasterswansong; not much help.

So Chloe resorts to picking a handful of the artists that @bmitch follows, and enters variations of the username into their ‘followers’ section. Whoever @bmitch is, it’s like they don’t even exist outside of Spotify, and Chloe can’t help but feel disappointed.

After searching through Daughter’s followers to no avail, she half-heartedly searches the Glass Animals, groaning with annoyance when nothing comes up. 

And then she does a double-take.

Out of the corner of her eye, she recognizes a profile picture of a brunette girl with sunglasses and a purple flannel that she swears she's seen a couple times before; the girl’s @ is @bmitchell22. On a hunch, she clicks it. Her eyes nearly fall out of her socket and she lets out a yelp of surprise: @bmitch’s Spotify is in this girl’s Instagram bio!

“What the hell, Chloe?” Aubrey grumbles, half-awake from her bed. 

Chloe immediately feels bad when she glances down at the time at the top of her phone; it’s four in the morning.

“Sorry!” she squeaks out apologetically, but Aubrey has already rolled over and fallen back asleep.

She clicks on the link a couple of times just to verify that this is, indeed, who she’s looking for, before her heart drops at the realization. 

@bmitch is a **_girl_**. 

The shock sinks in for a few minutes, but the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. (I mean, c’mon, really Chloe? What kind of _straight_ boy has the emotional capacity to create such sensitive playlists?) 

Chloe scrolls through her Instagram profile, picking up a few things about @bmitch. Her name is Beca, and she's from the area. There are a couple pictures of her in downtown Atlanta (Chloe recognizes it instantly!). She DJs a little bit, and she’s actually pretty good at it. Chloe checks out one of the sample videos of a mashup that she’s posted. Her favorite color appears to be purple, based on the copious articles of clothing she owns that are colored purple. 

For a minute, she thinks that @bmitch- no, _Beca_ \- has a boyfriend, but after scrolling a little further down, she learns that the dark-haired guy in the pictures is her childhood best friend. 

_Happy #flashbackfriday to when @jswanjedimaster and I were wee babes,_ the caption reads, accompanied by a picture of them as children. 

She can’t help but notice how _adorable_ Beca is. She is _not_ a tall, freckled hipster boy. In fact, she’s quite the opposite. She’s pale and short, but she _does_ wear beanies and a lot of fairly dark clothes (aside from the hints of purple).

Chloe almost considers changing her major to criminology based on her pro-sleuthing skills, having somehow managed to find someone based on their fucking _Spotify_ profile.

She yawns, and glances at the time, realizing that it’s almost six in the morning (it’s not like her eight a.m. is _really_ that important anyways), and that she should probably get to sleep. She taps the ‘follow’ button on Beca’s profile before falling asleep.

* * *

It’s almost noon by the time she wakes up, having skipped her eight a.m. Thankfully, it’s Friday and she doesn’t have any other classes or a Bellas rehearsal. By the time she finishes her bowl of Lucky Charms and her coffee, her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when she sees the Instagram notification.

**@bmitchell22 is following you.**

**@bmitchell22 sent you a message.**

Chloe scrambles to unlock her phone and read the message. 

**_@bmitchell22:_ ** _do i know you?_

She pauses, chewing on her bottom lip indecisively as she ponders what to say, before realizing that the truth won’t hurt.

“People do crazy things all the time, right?” she says to herself. “It’s not like this is that far-fetched, right?”

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _actually, no._

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _it’s kind of a crazy story, actually._

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _enlighten me._

“No turning back now,” she mutters to herself with a sigh.

She rereads the message over and over again once it’s finished before hitting send.

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _i SWEAR i’m not a stalker but...i stumbled across one of your playlists on spotify like a month ago, and then i listened to like all of them and your music just really resonated with me and i just KNEW i had to know you. so i went through your followed artists and took your spotify username and tried to find you under their followed._

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _...that sounded less psychotic in my head._

She nervously watches as the little ‘seen’ pops up underneath both messages before quickly switching to ‘typing…’, and anxiously waits for Beca’s response.

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _it is a little psychotic, BUT your dedication is impressive so i’ll overlook it._

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _music is kind of my thing, so i’m flattered that you enjoy my stuff so much._

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _plus, i kinda stalked you when you followed me. had to check out the pretty redhead ;)_

Chloe lets out a breath that she doesn’t even realize that she’s holding, her eyes wide as she rereads the last statement over and over again.

She’s never been _opposed_ to the idea of being with women. Quite the contrary, actually. She’s not a picky person, as long as she’s treated with kindness and respect, she doesn’t care about a person’s gender. She’s never exclusively identified with any label persay, nor has she ever come out, but she’s definitely experimented with her fair share of women and enjoyed it. The only person that really knows about it is Aubrey.

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _what can i say? i got some good genes._

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _i’ll say._

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _would love to chat but i have to head out for work. talk more later?_

She deflates a little when she realizes that their conversation is coming to an abrupt end. Beca is funny and surprisingly _not_ afraid of her (after the efforts that she went through to find her, Chloe’s sure that if the roles were reversed, she’d have slammed the ‘block’ button immediately). 

**_@thechloebeale:_ ** _ofc! ttyl :)_

* * *

They spend the next week talking. She finds out that Beca’s taking a gap year to get some field experience before going to college and that she wants to do music production. She lives in Atlanta with her dad and stepmom. She’s a dog person. And she _hates_ movies with a passion (who hates movies?!?!).

She wakes up one morning to a playlist link in her DMs titled [‘c.b.’](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1vrL3ZEvb3gtGtHQcKS67F?si=nYqYNgG2R0KRDCp-n-jGGg), and a sweet little message from Beca below it.

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _a special something for my biggest fan :)_

She grins at the song that comes up when she hits shuffle- “Chloe” by Grouplove (how appropriate). There are only ten songs on the playlist, but it’s more than enough to satisfy her. She makes one for Beca in return, throwing something together with songs from her own personal collection and titling it ['b.m.'](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Fd78fMQp2j42r6Yge4tLJ?si=MD36P0T2RMWGt45kG0LCYA) before sending it to Beca.

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _thought i’d return the favor ;)_

They talk about a lot of things, not just music. Chloe stays up almost til three every night just talking to Beca about the most random things. She has an interesting outlook on life and a great sense of humor; Chloe can’t bring in her to say goodnight.

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _i don’t know if this is too presumptuous of me, but would you maybe want to hangout sometime?_

She can’t believe what she’s seeing. Beca wants to hangout with _her_.

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _duh!!! are you free tmrw?_

The response is almost instantaneous.

 **_@bmitchell22:_ ** _how does snappy todd’s at 7 sound?_

Chloe chuckles, recalling the conversation they’d had earlier in the week about their shared love of Snappy Todd’s wings and fries.

 **_@thechloebeale:_ ** _looking forward to it!! see you soon!_

* * *

Chloe barely sleeps a wink that night, she’s so excited for her date with Beca. 

“You’re awfully cheerful this morning,” Alice remarks bitterly as Chloe hums along to that Grouplove song as she’s leaving rehearsal. 

Chloe shrugs.

“Guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed.”

Alice rolls her eyes, but Chloe can’t find it in her to care. _Nothing_ can spoil her good mood. By the time she’s done with all of her classes for the day and her homework, it’s almost five-thirty. 

She throws on a tight-fitting white t-shirt and her tightest pair of black jeans, adding a red flannel around her waist for good measure. Her makeup is minimal, but flawless, her baby blues accentuated by the mascara she’s applied. She gives herself a one-over in the mirror before calling it good, calls out a rushed goodbye to Aubrey, who is studying at the kitchen table, and drives off towards the city.

Barden’s campus is about thirty minutes away from downtown Atlanta, which is short for ten miles. It’s a Wednesday night, so the traffic isn’t _terrible_ , but it’s still not great. Chloe can’t find it in herself to care. She sings along to the playlist Beca made her before pulling into the parking garage across the street from Todd’s.

Beca is a thousand times prettier in person than she is in pictures, and that’s saying _a lot_ , because Chloe already finds her to be quite attractive. She’s wearing a leather jacket with a low cut tanktop that really makes her deep blue eyes pop, and a pair of blue jeans. 

“The infamous Chloe Beale,” Beca remarks once they make eye contact. She stands up from where she’s sitting at the table, and pulls Chloe into an unexpected hug.

“Beca Mitchell, in the flesh,” Chloe retorts playfully. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I could say the same about you,” Beca says with an easy-going grin. “It’s not often that one goes for dinner with their internet stalker.”

“I _knew_ you were going to say something about it!” Chloe exclaims. 

“Surprised you’re not applying for a detective’s position with those pro sleuthing skills,” Beca scoffs with amusement.

“Actually, I found you by sheer luck,” Chloe admits with a chuckle. “I was convinced that @bmitch was a boy.”

Beca’s jaw dropped, and she let out a deep laugh.

“You’re kidding!” Chloe shook her head.

“I wish, but no,” she said with an over dramatic sigh. “I was so sure that you were a tall, skinny hipster boy with freckles.”

“I’m very sorry to disappoint, then,” Beca replies coyly with a smirk. 

“You actually turned out much better than I anticipated,” Chloe says with a casual shrug. “But moving on from that; if you could switch lives with one person for a day, who would it be?”

“Wow,” Beca says, taking a long drink from her Dr. Pepper. “Coming at me with the hard-hitting questions.”

“I’d probably switch with Margot Robbie,” Chloe supplies, eyes shining. “I love her in everything she’s been in.”

Beca laughs at this.

“What?” Chloe draws out curiously.

“Nothing,” Beca chuckles, shaking her head. “I’m just not surprised.”

“Your turn,” Chloe insists, waving her hand at the small brunette.

Beca lets out a long, thoughtful sigh.

“I guess, probably David Guetta,” she supplies. “He’s probably my favorite producer of all time. I would _kill_ to have his resume.”

“Ooh, nice choice!”

Chloe’s surprised, to say the least. Based on Beca’s artists, she would not have expected David Guetta to be her answer, but then she recalls those playlists with literally thousands of songs on them and realizes that it’s not that far-fetched.

“If you could have any superpower what would it be?” Beca inquires playfully.

“Mind reading,” Chloe replies almost instantly.

“Why am I not surprised?” 

“What’s wrong with that answer?” Chloe exclaims dramatically. “I’d like to know what other people are thinking, that way I can make sure that they’re happy.”

Beca grins at this.

“You’re cute,” she admits. “I’d probably pick flying. I always thought that would be super cool as a kid, to be able to fly. My best friend, Jesse, actually tried to convince me that I could fly once, and I ended up jumping out of the tree in his backyard and breaking my arm.”

“Oh my god!” Chloe snorts, nearly spitting out her drink. “That’s hilarious!”

“It wasn’t when I couldn’t play piano for six weeks,” Beca replies with a frown. “But I guess the cast was pretty cool.”

“You play piano?” Chloe asks softly, studying Beca curiously. She’s chalk full of surprises apparently. Chloe would’ve pegged her for a guitarist over a pianist anyday.

“I’ve been playing since I was four,” Beca admits readily. “My parents got me lessons, and I fell in love. The rest is history. What about you?”

“Actually, I’m in an acapella group,” Chloe says, a blush creeping onto her cheeks once the words leave her mouth.

Beca laughs.

“Wait, that’s like, a thing?”

“Oh, yeah!” Chloe exclaims. “We compete in national competitions and everything! You’d be surprised how many groups there are and how many people show.”

“Huh,” Beca sighs. “Who’d’ve thought.”

The rest of night seems to fly by, even though it’s almost midnight by the time she and Beca leave Todd’s and walk back towards the parking garage. The city is buzzing with life around them, but neither of them are too concerned with that.

“This is me,” Chloe says, stopping in front of her car.

Beca stops with her, and they’re standing so close that Chloe swears she can hear Beca’s heart pounding in her chest.

“It was nice meeting you,” she says softly, licking her lips, her eyes gazing intently at Chloe. “We should do it again sometime.”

“I would really like that,” Chloe admits.

She’s not sure who initiates, but the next thing she knows, Beca’s soft lips are pressed against her own, her hands on the small of Chloe’s back, pulling her closer, Chloe’s hands resting on her shoulders.

“Wow,” is all Chloe can manage after they pull away.

Beca blushes.

“I’ll see you around, stalker,” she says playfully with a wink, leaving Chloe speechless in the middle of the parking garage as she watches Beca walk away.

* * *

**_@djbmitchofficial:_ **going live with my BEAUTIFUL wife @therealchloebeale to promote the new album in 2 mins be there or be square losers 

“So do you guys want to know how Chloe and I met?” Beca says with a devious grin to the camera, turning it over to Chloe, who is sitting at the island on her phone, not paying attention.

“What was that, babe?” Chloe asks as Beca approaches her, pressing a quick kiss to her wife’s cheek.

“The fans want to know how we met,” Beca explains. 

“Do we _have_ to?” Chloe whines. “God, that story is so embarrassing!”

Beca snickers.

“That’s kind of the whole point,” Beca explains, giving her a look that says ‘duh’. 

Chloe lets out a long sigh, plopping herself down on the loveseat, patting it for Beca to come and join her.

“I suppose,” she says with a dramatic sigh. "But only because I love you."

* * *

**_US Weekly: Spotify the Newest Matchmaking Site?_ **

_Spotify’s popularity has skyrocketed insanely in the past week, all due to an Instagram Live session with 2x Grammy Award winning music producer, Beca Mitchell and her wife of three years, Chloe Beale._

_During the livestream, when asked how they met, Mitchell (25), explained that the pair met through popular music streaming platform, Spotify._

_“So Chlo’s such a stalker, I dunno if you guys knew that about her or not,” Mitchell states playfully in the video. “She found my Spotify, and then stalked musicians Instagram accounts to find my Instagram and profess her undying love for me.”_

_“That’s not how it happened!” Beale exclaims before hijacking the camera. “I was going through a really rough time, and I stumbled across one of Beca’s playlists and it changed my life. I wanted to put a face to the music that got me through it, so I did what I had to do!”_

_“Chloe thought I was a spaghetti noodle boy!” Beca cries out playfully, before Chloe disconnects the livestream._

_Unsurprisingly, the Internet freaked, and I’m sure, none of us will ever be the same again._

_Beca Mitchell's upcoming album, "Love in the New Age" comes out next week._

* * *

**_@officialchloebeale:_ **happy anniversary to my beautiful wife @djbmitchofficial. so happy i found you on spotify 5 yrs ago. i love you <3

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
